


United We Stand

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Trio [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Tag, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making the Best of It, Polyamory, Post RAW 2.19 and 2.26, Running Away, Self-Doubt, Supporting someone, post Elimination Chamber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Figured you'd want to know that Ro's not coming home this week."Dean jerks up as much as his body will allow. There's can't be any way he'd heard that correctly. Not coming home? Where the hell was he? "What? Repeat that.""This Lesnar thing's got him really riled up." Seth shakes his head. "He found an AirBnB rental in the mountains. I have no clue. Said something about being one with the world."





	United We Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the three week delay! In the span of three days, I sat through 48 hours of WWE Tapings and had my elderly dog die. It's been a rough few weeks but I think things are settling back into normal. 
> 
> Thanks for your patience and enjoy the update!

If Dean Ambrose didn't know better, he would swear his partners wanted him dead. 

Last week, it had been Seth, collapsing on Roman and needing overnight hospitalization for rehydration and monitoring after the gauntlet match. 

Then, it had been The Elimination Chamber. Heights! Weird fencing! A Monster among Men- a wannabe, a demon and a werewolf rockstar. 

A _million_ ways to get seriously injured! 

Dean's never been a nail biter but watching his boys in _that_ is why his nails have been gnawed to the quick. 

Just when he thinks it's safe to relax, there's _more_ crazy to deal with. 

"Roman, are you _insane_?" Dean hisses, leaning forward. There's definitely truth to what Roman says but it would be wise to say being _this_ honest could be a mistake. 

He knows Roman's been flustered by the state of affairs backstage. He just hadn't realized he was that aggravated. 

Seth had checked in with him after his crazy match with The Miz. He was fine- tired and ready to get home but overall, doing well. Dean was happy to hear that. 

Rehab's going well but it's a _slow_ process. He's getting mobility back but it's just _not_ as quick as he might have liked. 

Dean checks his phone, exhales and then decides to shut the tv off. He can't watch anymore. All it's doing is making him more neurotic than usual. 

He can't resist the urge to pick up the phone and call Seth, desperate to find out any news. 

"Please tell me our boy knows what he's doing. _Really_ don't need that musclehead idiot, showing up on our doorstep." He speaks rapidly, hoping to quell his anxiety. 

"Roman didn't say anything we all haven't thought before." Seth sounds frazzled. "Sorry, Babe. It's _insane_ right now. Nobody knows what the hell is going on around here." 

Dean exhales, doing his best to stay patient. The Road to Wrestlemania is bumpy. Things happen, causing diversion. Now is _not_ the time to get needy. 

"Have Ro call me." Dean nibbles on his lower lip, trying to figure out the best way to calm his nerves.  
\---  
Dean wakes up to Seth shaking him by the shoulder. Sleepily, he swats at him until it becomes clear his partner's not going anywhere. 

"What?" he mumbles, jamming the pillow over his head to block out the light. "Let me sleep." It had taken him hours to fall asleep. If he wasn't careful, he'd be up for the rest of the day. 

"Figured you'd want to know that Ro's not coming home this week." 

Dean jerks up as much as his body will allow. There's can't be any way he'd heard that correctly. Not coming home? Where the hell was he? "What? Repeat that." 

"This Lesnar thing's got him really riled up." Seth shakes his head. "He found an AirBnB rental in the mountains. I have no clue. Said something about being one with the world." 

"Really?" Dean tries to hide the annoyance creeping into his voice. "He's rented a _cabin in the mountains_?" 

"Yep. Wish I was lying." Seth shakes his head, clearly in disbelief of the situation. 

Dean struggles to his feet, throwing on the first reasonably clean outfit he finds. The last thing he wants is to deal with _this_. 

"Come on." Dean nods toward the door. "I'm assuming you know where this cabin is?" 

"Deano, I am _exhausted. Really_ need to sleep." Seth pouts, making it obvious this is the last thing he wants to do. He crosses his arms over his chest, glaring. "You _really_ want to do this?" He checks his watch and exhales sharply. "It's 3 in the morning and you want to drive two hours into the mountains?" 

"You can give me the address?" Dean offers, knowing there's no way Seth will allow him to make that crazy drive alone, when he only really has use of one arm. 

"Let me shower. Wake myself up." Seth groans, turning toward the bathroom. "You are so lucky I love you." 

Dean pulls on his black hoodie, doing his best to balance it over the arm he can't bend. He's trying not to be paranoid but it also isn't like Roman to just disappear. _None_ of this makes sense. 

In order to stay busy and hopefully keep the thoughts at bay, he starts making coffee. Since Seth looks half dead, strong coffee seems like the best way to keep him happy. 

"You feeling better?" Seth asks, coming up behind him and pressing a kiss just below Dean's ear. 

"Eh. Still jealous but now think this is for the best. You both are going to need someone to help keep you sane." Dean shrugs. 

"Well, thanks for the coffee," Seth says, pouring a cup of bitter black coffee into a battered mug. "Just give me a sec to drink this and we can get on the road." 

Dean nods, silently hating all of the crazy and chaos going on. He _never_ likes work stress infiltrating their sanctuary. Their lives are insane enough without work invading their bubble. 

"Can we _please_ have a week where nothing goes weird?" Seth tightly grips the steering wheel as he talks. " _The Road to Wrestlemania_ is enough without me and you being forced to take an insane spur of the moment trip into the mountains." 

It's been ages since Dean's heard him rant like this. It's almost refreshing to know Seth isn't always a saint. 

He isn't sure what to make of any of this. Seth's normally so even tempered. Yet, he likes the shift in his energy. 

"It'll work out." Dean rests his hand on Seth's thigh. "We just need to relax." Dean's not sure when he became the rational one. 

It's a terrifying thought. 

"Sorry, Babe." Seth sighs. "Just frustrated." His free hand finds its way to where Dean's hand rests and he squeezes. 

Dean's never seen either of his partners look this bad before. 

_After Wrestlemania, we go on a long vacation._ Dean thinks, staring out the window.  
\---  
They pulled up to the cabin four hours later. Seth's exhausted and cranky. Dean's irritated and he thinks he's starting to develop a twitch. 

"Big Dog is lucky I love him." Dean wrenches his hands together. Seth's not particularly fun to be stuck in a car with when he's tired. 

The trip _should_ have taken two to three hours tops. Instead, it ended up taking four and a half hours, thanks to traffic and a series of events behind their control.

"Seth?" Roman calls from the porch of the cabin. "What the fuck...?" His voice drifts off mid-sentence. "Where the fuck did you come from?" 

"Someone _insisted_ I bring him to you," Seth mumbles, leaving the vehicle. He takes a second to wipe his bleary eyes. 

"I technically offered to go alone but _someone_ was paranoid about me driving with one arm." Dean throws his hand into the air as he also exits the vehicle. "I wasn't letting you get away that easily." 

Dean's known Roman long enough to know that the last thing anyone wants is him locked in his head. 

Carefully, he approaches Roman. 

"Never leave me alone. You always do that," Roman accuses, taking Dean into his arms as he walks up. "Seth, thank you." He twists so he can peck Seth on the lips as he walks by. "Feel free to get some sleep in the loft." 

Seth nods, returning the kiss and shuffling into the cabin, his feet dragging with every step. 

With Seth now taken care of, Dean turns his attention to Roman. 

" _Don't_ say it," Roman warns, tightening his grip on Dean. 

"Say what?" Dean asks, blinking innocently. He shifts so he stands face to face with Roman. 

"You're going to say that I don't need to run and I need to talk to either you or Seth." Roman rolls his eyes as he speaks. 

"Close but no cigar. You forgot to mention the part about me loving you and Seth to the moon and back," Dean says, pecking Roman on the lips. 

"Well, I love you too," Roman replies, returning the kiss. 

"So, want to tell me _why_ you ran off?" Dean asks, forcing their eyes to connect. 

"Dude, I bust my ass and _they hate me_." Roman sighs, steering Dean towards the porch swing and sitting. He gestures for Dean to follow suite. "Meanwhile, Lesnar seemingly gets it all to be a horrible person." 

Dean nods, sitting beside his partner. He twines their fingers together and sighs. 

"You're the better man. Fuck the fans who boo you. You, me and Seth know your worth." Dean _hates_ how Roman gets when he's allowed to succumb to the feelings of self-doubt and insecurity. 

"You, we love you," Seth mumbles, stepping back outside and sitting on Roman's other side. 

"Thought you were asleep?" Roman asks, reaching over to muss Seth's hair. 

"Bed's too big and too empty." Seth pouts. Dean's not used to seeing him pout twice in one day. This must be serious. "Don't let Lesnar or the crazy fans get to you." He buries his face in the crook of Roman's neck. 

"You two are the best partners a guy could have. Now, let's get some rest," Roman says, ignoring the fact his eyes grow misty. 

-fin-


End file.
